The Cult
by Little-Miss-Music95
Summary: Dimitri never knew he would meet her. Rose never knew if anyone truly loved her. Janine never knew where her daughter had gone. Adrian never knew he would see his sister again. Mason never knew his own opinion was important.This is a cautionary tale about a girl who got lost in the world and the people who will take advantage her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me. For those who are reading Start Again, i am not finished with it. Just uninspired at the moment. I had this idea in my head after watching a documentary about the Manson family. This kind of thing has always interested me. I wanna say hi to my sisters, they know who they are. I hope you enjoy. Review if you want more**

**Little-Miss-Music95**

* * *

**Cult**

**Noun**

**1.a particular system of religious worship, especially with reference to its rites and ceremonies. **

**2.****an ****instance ****of ****great ****veneration ****of ****a ****person, ****ideal, ****or ****thing,****especially ****as ****manifested ****by ****a ****body ****of ****admirers: **_**the **__**physical fitness**__**cult.**_

**3.t****he ****object****of ****such ****devotion.**

**4.a group or sect bound together by veneration of the same thing,person, ideal, etc. **

**5.**_**Sociology **_**. ****a ****group ****having ****a ****sacred ****ideology ****and ****a ****set****of ****rites****centering ****around ****their ****sacred ****symbols.**

**Dimitri never knew he would meet her. Rose never knew if anyone truly loved her. Janine never knew where her daughter had gone. Adrian never knew he would see his sister again. Mason never knew his own opinion was important. Dimitri knew that he had a job to do. Rose knew she felt accepted with Alexander and the family. Janine knew she missed Rose. Mason knew he never belonged with Rose. Alexander knew the power he had. This was not good. This is a cautionary tale about a girl who got lost in the world and the people who will take advantage her. But that is not all. This is also a tale of love gained and lost, of friendships long forgotten. **

Some people will never know what it feels like to run. I ran from my mother and her boyfriend after putting up with being hit every night for 10 years. My dad was shot outside his bar when I was 7 and a year later mum had a boyfriend. Charles was abusive to me. My mum never saw it. She was always to busy. If I had ever known what he was doing was wrong I would have gotten out earlier. But I didn't I only knew that I was always wrong. Everything I did I was wrong to him and I accepted it. I was 18 when I realized that he shouldn't be doing this. I finally watched a film about a girl getting away from her abusive father and I packed my bag and ran. I left mum a note saying that it wasnt her fault and that I knew she was busy. That was two years ago. I am 20 years old and I wonder what would have happened if I stayed. I ended up in San Francisco after a year of working under the table jobs to get enough money to save up and go and see an old friend. I walked down the dark cold streets in the middle of the night. The rain was pouring down and I felt it drip down the back of my shirt. I walked, only hearing my footsteps pounding on the pavement. I turned around the corner finding myself of a street, but I knew I wasn't alone. I saw a dark figure standing in an alleyway I turned around he would know I saw him and would most likely chase me down. If I walk past him he will pull me into the ally and possibly kill me. I crossed the street and kept walking. I kept my head down and looked at my red chucks. My jeans were worn down and absolutely saturated. I avoided puddles as I continued to walk, nodding the shadow up ahead.

"Hey sweetheart, whats a lovely young thing like you doing out on your own in the rain?" I kept my head down and kept walking. I found my friends street and walked that little bit faster.

"Why the rush sweetheart?" I speed up and kept my head down. I saw her street. I was so close to her place. I could see her blue door and white outside. The houses near her here black or grey, red doors or green doors. Her house stood out and it seemed to be calling my name. I felt a hand grab my waist and pull me towards the shadows.

"Not so fast baby girl. Where do you think you are going?" I screamed out but a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Dont make a sound or I will hurt you" I knew I should fight and scream. This is a very popular street, so many people live here, but the rain will mute my voice to everyone else. I stopped struggling and waited.

"Good girl, now if I move my hand will you not scream?" I nodded my head, confirming that I understood. He let the grip around my waist loosen a little and I decided to SING. Solar Plex, Instep, Nose, Groin. She let me go completely and I ran towards my friends house. I pounded on her door. Please open the door. I heard footsteps behind me.

"You little bitch. You broke my nose." I pounded on the door harder. The door swung open and I launched myself inside. I saw a flash of ginger hair next to me.

"Rose? Rose are you ok?" I was in tears when Hannah sat next to me.

"He tried to hurt me Hannah." She hugged me close and waited until I stopped crying.

"Its ok Rose. He won't hurt you here."

"Thank you for opening the door." We laughed. She stood up and walked over to the phone and called someone.

"Who are you calling?"  
"Your mother. She has called me like crazy since you left Rose. Charles was freaking out aswell Rose. You scared so many people." I shot up from my spot on the floor.

"How did they know I was in America?"

"Because they knew you would eventually show up here looking for me. Its been two years since you ran with only a note left behind. You never even said why you left."

"You wouldn't understand." I walked out the door. I slammed it behind me and walked down the street. I made it the corner before she caught up with me.

"What do you mean Rose? What wouldn't I understand?" I turned to face her. Her short ginger hair cut just above her ears clung to her head. I could only guess what my long brown hair looked like. I still had scars from when he used a knife for the first time. My stomach had a mark on it for every time he abused me. A tally that started at my right side and stretched across to the left. I had over 50 lines across my stomach and it was my constant shame.

"Do you want to know something that will shock you. Will make you question if talking to Charles was a good idea? The reason I ran?" She just nodded her head. She looked scared. I pulled up my shirt and showed her the marks. She gasped.

"Why did you do this to your self? Rose, how did you do this?" I looked at her, shocked.

"You think I did this to myself? Charles did this every time he beat me. He almost killed me when he did this. I started to bleed out when he left me on the floor of my room. Did you not notice the blood stain on the floor. Did anyone?" I pulled away and walked off. I found myself in the center of town. I walked past a man handing out flyers. He ran after me.

"Miss? Miss are you ok?" I shook my head. I felt the tears falling down my face. The rain had stopped but I was still damp. The water stopped falling from the sky's but it dripped off my hair.

" My friend thinks I cut myself when it was my mum's boyfriend." He pulled me towards his friend.

"She needs help. Do you think Alexander can help her?" His friend nodded. He had ginger hair, just like Hannah's. The man who pulled me here had black hair. His blue eyes seemed warm and caring, yet still harsh as if he had seen horrible things.

"We are part of The Family. We all live in a community on a farm just outside the city. We were about to pack up and go home. Would you like to come with us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you for reading and enjoying this. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this and favorited/ followed after only one chapter! I want to take this as an opportunity to talk to you guys about one of my friends. She has Morquio 4. This means she is missing an enzyme and is a lovely person. She was been given a chance to have a better life. She is on a drug trial in San Fran at the moment and I really hope it is going well. The problem is that she needs money for living expensies. You guys can donate and it would mean a lot to a girl who deserves the best. The link to her website to learn more is on my profile. Thank you so much guys. I wanna say hello to Mrs. Prow, Ginja, and Quirkey Turkey!**

**Little-Miss-Music95**

* * *

I walked with the two new guys towards a young girl with platnium blonde hair. The boy with black hair and ice blue eyes pulled her into a massive hug. She looked happy. I wanted that. She noticed me staring and smiled at me.

"Hey I'm Lissa. I'm Christians wife. Who are you?" She didn't say it to insult me, I could tell by the tone of her voice.

"I'm Rose, I ran away two years ago and my 'friend' tried to take me back, but I can't. I was walking down the street and I was approached by your husband and his friend and I still dont know there names." I dont know why I was telling her all this but I felt I could trust her. The ginger guy tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him and I noticed how cute he really is. The freckles spekled around his face made him look younger than he seemed to be when he stands next to you. His eyes were slightly dim, as if the light had been stolen by tramua.

"My names Mason, come with me in my car. I'll take you to Alexander." He looked at Lissa and Christian and nodded. He pulled me towards his car, a Bentely Continental GT speed.

"Nice car." He smiled at me.

"It's Alexander's. He lets us borrow it when we go into town. So tell me, why can't you go home Rose?" I sighed. I didn't want to cry in frount of a guy who was as cute as Mason was.

"My dad was shot when I was 7. My mum started dating a guy named Charles when I was 8 and my brother was 10. Adrian never saw what Charles could do. I was the only one who knew what he did. On my 9th birthday Charles got angry with me. I forgot to put out the washing and he hit me. I had a black eye for a week. He told mum that I got into a fight with a girl at school, and she believed him. When I turned 14 he started to use a knife. He marked everytime he beat me. I have a tally on my stomach. He gave up at 50. I started to bleed out and he walked out of my room and left me for dead. I was unconsious when Adrian found me and took me to hospital. They thought I was suicidal. I was put on a 24 hour watch until they decided I was ok. Hannah left when I turned 16, she was my best friend and the escape I had from the house. I got out of Wanganui and got on a plane to San Fran to see her. I thought she would understand when I told her, but she thought I did it to myself." He grabbed my hand, I looked at him with tears in my eyes. We still hadnt started the car and he was looking at me with those georgous blue eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me. I melted into the kiss. I really wanted someone to be there for me and now I found someone. He pulled away and smiled.

"Lets go see Alexander." He started the car and we drove off.

"So tell me Mase, what exactly is the family?" He laughed.

"The family is a group of us who live with Alexander in a sort of community. We are all troubled. One girl was raped by both her parents and we saved her. Alexander made sure she wont be hurt by them. He has a wife, Tasha and she is a massive bitch and will hate you immediately. She is Christians aunt so I have to see her often. Alexander speaks truth and never lies. We are expected to attented Church once a week and the kids have Bible Study instead. Alexander takes the sessions and it is amazing to just be around him. He was this energy that pulls you in. It's amazing. He only wants to help us all." I needed a strong structure for my life. I hoped Mason wasn't married. He didnt have a ring on so I was hopefull.

"What bought you to Alexander?" He smirked.

"My dad beat up my mum to the point where she died when I was 6 months old. I went to live with Grandma. I loved that woman. She was independent after Granddad died when I was 4. He had a heart attack. I was happy until I turned 16. Dad got out of prison, good behaviour and he wanted me back for some reason. He showed up at Grandmas house. I was watching t.v and he broke down the door. He had a gun. Grandma told me to hide in the crawl space in the wardrobe in her room. She gave up her life for me. I heard gunshots ringing through the house, that noise will haunt me until I die. I never saw what happened but I know that he took off. I ran after that. I found Alexander when the community was in his infancy. It was just him, Lissa and me for a year until we found Tasha and Christian. Then the Dashkov family joined us a week after that and then we kept growing. We have 50 people living with us and its all love. My father showed up trying to find me. I couldnt be with a guy who chose the kill his own wife and mother. I had lost everything when I met Alexander and I dont want to leave." I nodded I was going to cry from his story. He had been through a lot. We pulled up to the community and I saw women watching us. I felt self concious and I pulled my shirt down lower. I didnt want them to know about this. Everyone would judge me. I got out of the car and saw a man sitting next to a woman with eyes just a blue as Christians. She had a major scar runnign from above her left eye to her right cheek. She was still beautiful. The man was tall. Very tall. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was sizing me up, I felt intimidated.

"Hey Alex. This is Rose. She needs a family. " He put his arm around my waist. It felt nice. He smirked and walked down to me and looked me in the eye.

"Welcome Rose. I hope you enjoy your time here. I am Alex and this is my wife Tasha. We welcome you to our community. Mason, can you make sure she is happy and safe from whoever psuhed her away." Mason nodded. I finally knew I was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! How are you guys? Thats good/ too bad. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please review and to all those who went to the website from last chapter thank you so much. Love you all and shout out to Quirkey Turckey, Vespa, and Mrs. Prow.

Little-Miss-Music95

TWO YEARS LATER

I had been with The Family for two years. I had been married to Mason for a year and a half. I havn't seen my mother or Charles for a year. They tried to find me and heard I was here. We were ment to be hospitible to them and they stayed with Mason and I. My mother was asleep and Mason was outside having a smoke. Charles wanted "one last touch, for old times sake". He was three seconds away from conecting his fist to my jaw when my husband pulled me away. I sat on the floor as I watched Mason take out all his anger on Charles. My mother woke up and saw what was happening and started screaming. Mason picked me up and started carrying me to our room.

"You little slut. He was only fighting you off!" I stared at her, did she honestly believe that?

"Leave. I know I am supposed to be nice to you and Alexander will not be happy but you and your boyfriend have to leave this house and community. Rose is NOT a slut. She has been faithful to me for a year and a half. You need to go now." I never saw them after that. Mason kept me close. I spent the night in his arms. He is the perfect husband. Alexander has become a father figure to me. He was once wronfully impriosned after he was seen outside the wrong building at the wrong time. A woman was brutally assulted and Alex was in the area at the wrong time. While in prison he worte many songs and we sing them once a week at church. I have become lead sionger of the chior but we dont sing normal song. We sing modern songs that Alex wrote or are popular. We were practising Ave Mary A by P!nk at the moment.

**Motorcycle's in the parking lot  
Revving their engines and it just won't stop  
Matches the noise screaming in my head  
Houston, I think we got a problem**

Where does everybody go when they go?  
They go so fast, I don't think they know  
We hate so fast and we love too slow  
London, I think we got a problem

And when I think about it  
I just can't think about it  
I try to drink about it  
I keep spinning

Ave Mary A, where did you go? Where did you go?  
How did you know to get out of a world gone mad?  
Help me, let go of the chaos around me  
The devil that hounds me, I need you to tell me  
Child, be still, child, be still 

I heard a knocking on the church door. We stopped singing and I went to the door. I opened it and a fimilar face.

"Hannah?" She was in tears. She fell forward into my arms. She looked broken. I looked at her again. She had brusies all over her arms, she had blood on her shirt and a black eye.

"Hannah? Who did this to you?" She looked up at me.

"Charles found me. Dont let him catch me Rose. He's after me." I motioned for Mason to come over.

"Is this her?" I nodded. He grabbed a blanket from the teens room and wrapped it around her. She had stopped sobbing.

"Were gonna take you to our house and clean you up. Can you guys finish up here?" The nodded and started singing again.

"Come on Hannah" We stood up and walked out the room.

**Broken hearts all around the spot  
I can't help thinking that we lost the plot  
Suicide bomber and a student shot  
Tokyo, I think we got a problem**

But for that they have gotta pay  
If that don't kill you then the side effects will  
If we don't kill each other then the side effects will  
Cape Town, I think we got a problem

Ave Mary A, where did you go? Where did you go?  
How did you know to get out of a world gone mad?  
Help me, let go of the chaos around me  
The devil that hounds me, I need you to tell me  
Child, be still 

We walked over the the house and sat her down. Mason went to grab a wet cloth and handed it to me. He looked angry. His jaw was clenched when he handed it to me. I cleaned up the dried blood on her face and she fell asleep on the couch.

"Why are you being so nice to her Rose."

"Because she has been beaten and she was my best friend."

"And now you have Lissa. Babe, she shunned you and sent you our on your own. I am thankful that you found us, but I dont want to see you hurt." He was upset by this.

"What would Alex say if he heard you talking like that sweetie? We are supposed to accept everyone and let them have second chance. She was my best friend and now she needs my help." He sighed and smiled at me.

"Your such a good person Rose" I was happy here. Nothing could change that.

**If the darkest hour comes before the light  
Where is the light? Where is the light?  
If the darkest hour comes before the light  
Where is the light? Where is the light?  
Where is the light? Yeah**

Ave Mary A, where did you go? Where did you go?  
How did you know to get out of a world gone mad?  
Help me, help me, let go of the chaos around me  
The devil that hounds me, I need you to tell me  
Child, be still, child, be still, child, be still 

LATER

"Rose, thank you for letting me stay here. "

"It's ok Hannah, I know your sorry and didnt mean to hurt me." She looked sad.

"I have been so worried about you. Charles found me after he saw you and he has been doing this for a 2 months." Lissa walked through the door and instantly knew who Hannah was.

"Hi I'm Lissa. How are you?" I smiled.

"I'm ok."

"Mason told me why your here."

"What bought you here Lissa?"

"When I was young, my parents, my brother and I were driving back from my Aunts house. We were at the intersection when a car crashed into the side of us. The car flipped 3 times and I broke an arm and my leg. A fragment of bone from my brothers rib punctured his heart. My mother was in a coma for three weeks when she went into cardiac arrest and died. My father was crushed by the car hitting him. I had been passed from family to family in foster care. When I turned 18 I was free and found Mason and Alex. Ever since I have been free and loved. I met Christian a year later. His parents were murded by a gang. They went after him a year later when he was living with his Aunt. They both realised they had to run and find sancturary. They found it here and Christian and I have now been married for 4 years. I actually have news for you guys." I looked at her expectantly.

"GET ON THE FLOOR NOW! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" A man burst through the door with a gun infront of him. We were already on the floor, he was followed by 5 men in swat team uniforms. They all had guns. What was going on?

"This room is clear. Three girls are here, Alex is gone."

"What the hell are you guys doing in my house?" I was so confused. Hannah looked scared and Lissa was angry."  
"We are looking for serial killer Alexander. He iswanted in all 50 states and word is he is here running a cult. Who are you guys?" Wait what!?  
"This not a cult. We are a community. Leave here."

"You are all needed for questioning now. " And with that he picked us up and took us to the cars. His long brown hair was in a pony tail and his accent reminded me of Alexanders. It russian. It was faint but it was still there.

"Why are you questioning us?: We did nothing wrong."

"Turns out he has been using some of his members to kill and steal for him. He also has multiple rape charges. We need to check everyone out."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey. Sorry this took a while. Last wednesday was my birthday, one of my adopted sisters went on camp, my friend had his birthday party, I just finished exams and to top it all off this friday I am going to Naiper to visit two of my favorite cousins. I have received really positive feedback from last chapter and I want to say to my friend the Pixie, Hannah was not raped. Nobody was. I dont want to write about something that personally never happened but I do know a person who was and her life was changed drasticially. And to all the girls reading this and say "I was raped" when it was consetiual on both sides I dont like that. My ex was accused of raping a girl he was dating and it ended badley for her. Any way shout out to Mrs. Prow, Ginja, Quirkey Turkey and my Pixie.**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

MPOV

"Where were you the night of November 28th 2008?" The tall man asked. We were taken in last night and this was the first time I was questioned. We were all being detained in the holding cells excpet for Alex. He was put in prison for apparently breaking bail terms. Alex has done nothing wrong and they know it. They just want to seperate us.

"I ran away from my Grandmothers house when my father, who still hasnt been caught by the way, killed her and I hid in the closet. Anything else you want to know about my personal life?" I sat back in my chair. I wouldnt let him get to me. He frowned at me. He must have knowen that about my life. All in some file tucked away in a filing cabnet or on a computer system. Eaither way someone could have tampered with it if they were smart eough and I wouldnt pu tit past many people out there who did not agree with what Alex was teaching to incriminate all of us.

"When did you meet Alexander?" He was sitting on the other side of the table. He was lucky enough to have a drink of coffee. All I had was a cup of water and I needed the energy.

"Can I have a cup of coffee?" He sighed. I heard a door click and footsteps outside. The door behind the guys head opened and a woman in a black pencil skirt and white button up shirt walked in with a cup in her hand. Her blonde hair covered half of her face but I could see a gold tattoo peeking through. She put the coffee in frount of me and walked off. Her heels clicking on the linolium floor was annoying me.

"I met Alex after my dad decided he wouldnt stop until he got me back. I was walking down the street when I saw a man sitting on the ground looking degected. I asked him if he was ok and he told me that he felt as if the police were out to get him and he was planning on starting a community out in the hills. He asked if I would like to join him and he told me what he was teaching. I followed him and then others joined us. Nobody ever did anything wrong. Why are we here?"

"Mason Ashford aged 20 born in New York on the 10th of September 1992 to a Christie and Josh Ashford. Christie Ashford died 26th March 1993 by Josh Ashfrod. He was imprisioned and released 1st of Novemeber 2008. He subsequently went on a drunken rampage and shot and killed Heidi Ashford. He has been on the run ever since. Mason Ashford suspected with the serial murders of Emily Rose, Michael Gallagher, Prfessor Roger Clayton, Shane Yaw and Felix Kjellberg. All of these people were killed over the span of three weeks. Felix Kjellberg being the latest victum died two nights ago. So tell me Mr. Ashford, what were you doing two nights ago?" So he had read my file. Interesting. I didnt even know who these people were.

"I was at home with my wife, it was her birthday and our year and a half weeding anniversary. I cooked her a nice meal and we went to bed early. You can ask her if you want to and she will give you the exact same answer. Would you mind if I go back to her? She is probably scared and I am guessing the tall russian man who bought us here is interviewing her friends." The man sighed and nodded at camera at the end of the table. Two big beefy guys showed up and escorted me to Rose. She was sitting in the corner of the room crying. She started crying when she saw me. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Its going to be ok baby, we will be fine." She pulled away from me and look me in the eyes.

"I didnt want to tell you this here honey, but I'm pregnant." She looked scared. Did she think I was going to leave her?

"That is amazing news Rose! When did you find out?"

"Yesturday. I was going to tell you after practise but then Hannah showed up and then the police showed up. I think Lissa is as well." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Were having a baby! Oh Rose this is the best news in the world. I have always wanted a family, it took us long enough baby." I pulled her into a long and deep kiss.

"Cut it out you two. Rose you need to come with us. Your family is here to collect you." She pulled away from me.

"My family is here. With my husband."

"You parents and brother are here, Your husband can go with you as he has been questioned." She unlocked the cell and we both walked out hand in hand. I kept a tight grip on her so she wouldnt be taken from me. He looked at me, she was scared that Charles would pull something like he did last time. I quit smoking after that, I needed to be with her at all times, to protect her. We saw her mother and Charles sitting on some seats. Her mother looked terrified, Charles look bored and the boy next to them looked confused. I am guessing he was Adrian. Adrian jumped up and pulled Rose away from me and into a bear hug. I kept my eye on Charles, he was staring at her as if she was prey.

"Can I have my wife back please?" he let her go and she ran back to me.

"Who do you think you are? I am her brother and you cannot keep her from me." I was just as tall as we was. He had green eyes looked nothing like Rose's brown eyes. He had brown hair, just like her and the jaw line was similar for both of them. I could tell they were related.

"I am her husband and I have been for the past year and a half. I am also the father of her child so if I were you I would step back. We are not going home with you and those two monster you call parents. Charles burtally beat and almost killed her and you mother called her a slut last time we saw both of them." He looked shocked.

"Rosie, why didnt you tell me he had been doing those things to you?" His eyes softend.

"Because he threntend to rape and kill me if I did and then kill you. I couldnt lose you Adrian." She was in tears.

"You little bitch. I never touched you unless you threw youself at me. You asked for it, you liked it. I know you did." I was trying to ignore him but it was obviously upsetting Rose. People were watching us and the police heard her confession. Why werent the doing anything.

"Tell them about the time I touched you Rose. You were 9 and your mother and Adrian went out to get the grocerys. You were on your bed reading and I touched you where no body had touched you before. You liked it didnt you." I couldnt take this. I handed Rose to Adrian and turned around and punched him in the face.

"Dont you ever talk about my wife like that. She is the nicest woman and the purest person I have ever met and she cares so much about everything. You almost killed her and took her from me and for that you deserve to rot in hell." I got off him and I grabbed Rose. She was in tears, obviously remembering something she didnt want to. I hugged her in the middle of the police station, whispering soothing words to her. We walked out and were greeting by our friends and family.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Im back. Sorry about the delay have been away with family and its been good to get away from crap. IDK if I should let parents read this. Anyway, review if you like or not I apologise for my spelling as I dont have spell check. I love you guys and shout out to Ginja, Mrs Prow nd my Pixie.

Little-Miss-Music95

RPOV

We have been home for a couple of days now and nobody had heard from Alex since we were taken in. We continued life normally and I was in chior practice.

**Well I woke up to the sound of silence  
The cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight  
And I found you with a bottle of wine  
Your head in the curtains  
And heart like the fourth of July**

You swore and said  
We are not  
We are not shining stars  
This I know  
Cause I never said we are

Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows  
To know you can never look back

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on 

Hannah was sitting in the frount row watching and listening to us. I had promised to keep an eye on her. She was never questioned by the police, just held with us all. She was learning the bass and was talking to our groups bass player in order to organise practise's.

**Carry on, carry on**

So I met up with some friends  
At the edge of the night  
At a bar off 75  
And we talked and talked  
About how our parents will die  
All our neighbours and wives

But I like to think  
I can cheat it all  
To make up for the times I've been cheated on  
And it's nice to know  
When I was left for dead  
I was found and now I don't roam these streets  
I am not the ghost you want of me

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on 

Mason burst through the doors of the church. The music stopped.

"He's back!"

"Whose back Mase?" He looked scared.

"Alex. He said you have to leave Rose. He said you betrayed us all." I what?

"Rose, you need to leave us. Mason dont try to save her because I know what she did, she sold us out to the police and put me in prison. You told them I killed people Rose. I want you gone" I hadnt noticed that he was standing behind my husband. I was horrorfied.

"I said nothing Alex, please dont do this to me. I need to be with my husband and my friends. Your like a father to me and I never said anything bad about you or anyone here." He looked disgusted at my very presence.

"I was told that the one who lies to me would use family against me. Mason will stay here, when you give birth he or she will live with us until they are 18. You however, have two weeks to leave and say your goodbyes." I looked at Mason, pleading with him to fight for me.

"Alex, you cannot do this to her. You are my best friend and I respect you, but I love Rose and I always will. Let Rose explain what happened when she was interviewed. Be fair on her." He looked at me one last time. What would I do without Mason? I would probably be on my ass out on the streets.

"Fine. Rose you will come to my office and I will interigate you. You will answer every question. If I am not happy, Mason will be joining you on the street." I followed him out of the church and to his office. I tried to remember what I had been asked.

_FLASHBACK_

_I noticed how tall this guy was. He must be 7ft tall, compared to my 5ft7 stature. _

"_Why is a nice girl like you with a nasty piece of work like Alexander?" I stared at him. _

"_You have my file dont you? You should have seen the report my husband filed against my mother and her boyfriend, you should have seen the report that went unnoticed about him that I sent in when I was 18." He looked down at the file in his hands._

"_Rose Marie Hathaway. Aged 22. Married to Mason Ashford for a year and a half. Living in the complex with Alexander. You filed a report on a Charles Copper when you were 18 and it was followed up by myself. The reason he wasnt aressted was because you ran. If you hadnt run away we would have been able to stop him and put him away."_

"_If I had stayed I would have died. Do you want to see what he did to me? How bad it got before I called in, how far it got before I was brave enough to pick up the phone." I stood up and lifted my shirt to show him the scars on my stomach. He gasped. I pointed to the first cluster._

"_He did this when I wouldnt make him food." I ponted to another cluster. "This was when I didnt get a high enough mark in class. This is when he got drunk, that took up two clusters. The rest is whenevr he felt like hurting me. He left me bleeding on the ground, I almost died. My brother took me to the emergancy room and they all thought I did it to myself."_

"_What do you know about Alexander?" He had become serious. The pity in his eyes were replaced with a harsh look. _

"_He is a kind person who is like a father to me. Whatever he is here for is wrong and cannot be proven by anyone. He is a sweetheart who wouldnt hurt anyone. He is married to Tasha Ozera who is a lovely woman when she wants to be. He was wrongfullly inprisoned by the police department with charges entirely if you dont mind I want to go back to my husband."_

"_One last queston, Where were you and your husband two nights ago?" I sighed. _

"_We were together celebrating my birthday, Can we not do that without being interigated about it. Jesus christ." I was fed up with being questioned. I had news to tell Mason._

"_Really? He said you were late home and didnt have time to celebrate. You can go now." I didnt believe him. He was starting trouble, wasnt he?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey. Sorry for the wait but I hope the extra long chapter will help take away the pain haha. I Have yet another idea for a story but I know it has been done before. I am enjoying writing this story and I will attepmt to finish this one :P I love you all and I love Hannah, Christie, Kyle, and Emma. If I can get 20 reiviews the 20th reviewer will get a pre read or something else of their choice :D And yes I am bribing you.**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

"Ok then then Rosemary, what did you say when you were asked about me and my involvement with the murded people?" I stared at him. What murded people?

"What are you talking about Alex? They asked my about my invlovement with you, why I was here, and what Mason was doing on our year and a half anniversary/ my birthday. I actually never got the chance to say thank you for your present by the way." He nodded at me. He gave us a painting that is currently hanging up in our bedroom.

"So they asked you nothing about these people. Did they try to trick you into saying anything you didnt mean or turn you against anyone." I nodded. He gave me a questioning look. I glanced at Mason, who was sitting next to me on the blue couch. He grabbed my hand and I felt safe. I knew he was going to be it for me. He was my life and I knew he would raise our child to the point where they would be an outstanding person in society. I hoped it was a girl so I could see him treat her like the princess she would be. I put my hand on my stomach to give myself that little bit more courage. During this entire drama I was starting to question the competancy of Alex to the point where I wondered if the people je supposedly killed were actually killed by his orders.

"They told me that Mason had stated I was late home on my birthday." I felt Mason squeeze my hand, I could tell he was annoyed.

"Why do I believe you Rose. You seem so innocent, as if you were not abused by a father figure. Did any of that actually happen Rosie? Or were you trying to get us all on your side." What was Alex getting at.

"Alex thats enough. She is my wife, and she is amazing. Rose is not the kind of girl to lie to you like that. If you didnt trust her, why did you let her into the complex?" He smirked at the two of us.

"Mason, leave us alone. She is keeping something from you and you need to leave. I want tot talk to her alone." I nodded at Mase. I knew Alex wouldnt hurt me. He was to nice, I think. Mason stood up, leant down and kissed me. He whispered in my ear.

"If he tries anything, yell for me. I will be outside. I love you." He walked out of the room.

"Rose, what are you hiding from your loving husband? Is it really his baby inside your stomach? Or is it the Russian man who interviewed you, is he the father?" I was shocked. He accused me of cheating on the man I loved!

"This child's father is Mason Ashford, the only man I ever had sex with. How dare you accuse me of cheating. I am not Tasha." I clasped my hand firmly over my mouth. Alex didnt know that Tasha was sleeping with half of the unmarried men and ruined 3 marragies. A flash of anger went past his eyes. I knew the look he was giving me.

"Only been with one man Rosie? What a shame." He sat next to me. "That lovely body, all the curves in the right places. Your skin tone is the same colour of the inside of an almond. A lovely colour. You look Turkish." He placed a hand on my arm. I was feeling uncomfortable. I knew I should scream for help but he wasnt doing anyhting.

"Can you please move away Alex, I am not comfortable with this." He laughed, not the ususal laugh I hear when he is preaching or talking to us normally, this was a psycotic laugh.

"Tasha hasnt been giving me whan I want lately Rose, and I know you want to stay here. So let me do this, and you can stay." He put his hand on my thigh. I knew what he was going to do.

"MASON HELP ME" He laughed again.

"Mason cant hear you sweetie. Its just us."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME" I heard banging at the door.

"ALEXANDER BELIKOV, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF FELIX KJELLBERG. OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SHOOT IT DOWN." Was I going to be saved. I heard him mutter something under his breath, it sounded like fuck. He stood up from the couch and grabbed something from his desk.

"Rosie, you are coming with me and we are going away fro a while." I shook my head. I wasnt going anywhere with him. The banging on the door continued.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" I felt a something hit the back of my head and then I was out. Was this the end for me. Was I lost forever. Was I going to die?

**This is the end**  
**Hold your breath and count to ten**  
**Feel the earth move and then**  
**Hear my heart burst again**

**For this is the end**  
**I've drowned and dreamed this moment**  
**So overdue, I owe them**  
**Swept away, I'm stolen**

**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles**  
**We will stand tall**  
**Face it all together**

**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles**  
**We will stand tall**  
**Face it all together**  
**At skyfall**

I woke up with my head throbbing. I looked around the room and saw a metal desk, and a window. I was in the interrigation room again. What the hell? I looked down and saw my hand cuffed to the desk.

"Rose are you ok?" I looked and saw Mason.

"MASON! Baby are you ok, am I ok. Where is Alex?" He smiled at me.

"Everyone is fine. Nobody can find Alexander but he didnt have enough time to knock you out and hide himeself before the police burst through the door. I have something to tell you Rosie. The reason I didnt help you was because Tasha found me. She saw my standing by the door and thought I was allowing you to have sex with him. Out of her jealously she-"

"Rose, its good to see you are awake. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yea I am, why cant anyone find Alex?" He gave me a questioning look.

"How did you know that?" He sat down next to Mason.

"Mason told me." He looked sadend. What was going on. I looked at the chiair next to the officer and saw Mason was gone. Had he snuck out? He had to have.

"Im guessing he spoke to you before. I need to ask you some questions. What was the last thing Alexander tried to tell you before we showed up?" His Russian accent was sexy, I still loved Masons voice, it soothed me and it was safety for me. I just realised I didnt even know this mans name after being in his precense three times.

"He told me that he was going away and would take me with him. He was going to rape me if you hadnt showed up when you did. Thank you...?" He smiled at me.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov. Are you feeling ok, do you need a drink?" I nodded and a woman in a black pencil skirt and long blonde hair came in with a glass of water.

"Can someone please explain whats going on with Alex?"

"He has been using the family as a cover for a drug dealing frount and he also used 10 different members to kill 5 different people. He killed one man himself and he was planning on killing all of the family at the end of the week."

**Skyfall is where we start**  
**A thousand miles and poles apart**  
**When worlds collide, and days are dark**  
**You may have my number, you can take my name**  
**But you'll never have my heart**

**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles**  
**We will stand tall**  
**Face it all together**

**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles**  
**We will stand tall**  
**Face it all together**  
**At skyfall**

**Where you go I go,**  
**What you see I see**  
**I know I'll never be me, without the security**  
**Are your loving arms**  
**Keeping me from harm**  
**Put your hand in my hand**  
**And we'll stand**

**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles**  
**We will stand tall**  
**Face it all together**

**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles**  
**We will stand tall**  
**Face it all together**  
**At skyfall**

**Let the sky fall**  
**We will stand tall**  
**At skyfall**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello again. I have had a lot of time on my hands, so I wrote this up and have decided to gift it to you. I would like to send my love to all of the families in Newtown. I hope that everyone else is safe. I was shocked to hear that had happened to such young children. If anyone reading this who was affected by this, please know that my familes preayers are being sent to you. I want to shout out to Hannah, Christie, Kyle and Emma. I love you all.**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

BPOV

We needed to keep her here to protect her from Alexander. I cant believe a girl like her was in the middle of one of the biggest cases we had seen for a while. Five people dead, that we know of, he beat Masons mother and framed his father, he attepmted to rape Rose and he hired some of his followers to steal and murder for him. His wife was in custody and she wouldnt stop hitting on me and Mikhail. Mikhail eventually got fed up and made sure he was never is the same room without Sydney being there. Sydney was the only one who could put Tasha in her place. Whenever Sydney entred the room Tasha would sit up straight and keep quiet about things that were not importanat to the case or about her husband. We had put Christian and Natasha in an interigation room together and left them there for five hours. After thirty minutes they tnsion became to much to Christian and he start yelling at her for runing everybodys lives. He seemed to have become very attached to Rose and treated her like a twin sister. Lissa had been moved to a safe house so she could be near us and so Christian could be brought in whenever we wanted him.

"So Belikov, when are you gonna tell Rose about her husband and Tasha?" I sighed. Mikhail always had to complecate everything. I need coffee before I have this conversation with anyone. I could hear Syd walking closer to us. Her heels clicking on the lino floor.

"I dont know Mikhail. When shes stable enough. That wasa a massave truma for a girl from a man she thought would keep her safe."  
"You need to tell her. She deserves to know Dimitri. Mikhail, stop stirring shit. Let the man have his coffee beofre you start questioning him about every single topic." Thats why I liked Syd, she always made sure I was left alone. Mikhail sighed and muttered something about us always picking on him. I had to get Rose in for some more questoning.

**Finished with my woman**  
**'cause she couldn't help me with my mind**  
**People think I'm insane**  
**because I am frowning all the time**

**All day long I think of things**  
**but nothing seems to satisfy**  
**Think I'll lose my mind**  
**if I don't find something to pacify**

RPOV

I woke up with Masons arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and looked at him. He looked so peaceful as he slept. He awoke a few seconds later and smiled at me. He was looking slightly pale. It might just be stress. All of us were stressed, I know that Dimitri was trying to keep Lissa and I away from anything stressful. Lissa and I will be having our babys a couple of weeks within each other. Hannah was acting as our personal nurse with all her medical training.

"Morning Mase. Did you sleep well?" He smirked at me.

"Yes I did my love. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good, lets enjoy it before morning sickness kicks in." He smiled at me. He looked upset about something.

"Whats wrong baby? You look upset."

"I need to talk to you Rose. Why are they questioning you so much and not Lissa?" That was a good question.

"I...I dont know. I really dont. Maby its because I was the last one to see Alex before he ran." He nodded. I hopped he believed me. I was only telling the truth. I suddenly felt nausious and ran to the bathroom. I felt someone lift my hair as I was heaving.

"Its going to be ok Roza." Roza? Whose Roza, and why wasnt Mason doing this. I could hear by the accent that it was Dimitri. I stopped being sick into the toilet bown and stood up. My legs were a little shaky but I was feeling better. I went to the sink and washed off anything on my face. Dimitri stood next to me with a glass of water. I washed out my mouth and brushed my teeth. I knew why he was here. There was no reason denying it was because I needed to be questioned again. I hoped it would be from him or Sydney. Mikhail was a bit to talkative for my liking.

"Thanks Dimitri. Just give me ten minutes to get ready?" He nodded at me and walked out of the room. Lucky for me I was aloud to have my music set up. I pushed play as I walked over to my bags.

**Can you help me, occupy my brain?**  
**Oh yeah**  
**I need someone to show me**  
**the things in life that I can't find**  
**I can't see the things that make true happiness,**  
**I must be blind**

**Make a joke and I will sigh**  
**and you will laugh and I will cry**  
**Happiness I cannot feel and**  
**love to me is so unreal**

I pulled on my black jeans and purple tank top. It was to hot outside to out on a jersy so I put on my chucks and stepped outside.

"Hey there Comrade." He looked puzzled.

"Comrade?" I laughed.

"It suits you. So what am I going to be quesioned about now?" He tapped his nose. Cheeky Bastard. We walked to the station and I walked past the room Tasha was being questioned in. She smirked at me. She knew something I didnt. What was the bitch planning. What did she do with Mason? He never had the chance to tell me and I trust him to much to accept something that could ruin our marrage. I kept walking past her and into the room I am usully in. I was getting sick of this. Sydney was sitting infrount on me.

"Nice shoes." She smirked at me.

"Thanks Rose. We had a meeting before Dimitri went to get you. They decided I was the person to tell you this. When we went to bust Alexander we found Mason and Tasha in the fro-" I gunshot was heard from outside.

"Rose, get down. We need to get you out of here." I nodded at her. What was she going to say about Mason? We went out the door in the room and found oursleves in a type of panic room. Oh god. Please save me from the psycotic man with a gun.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey. Fast updates :D Thank you all for reading these. Remember reviewer 20 gets a wish granted about this story. I love you all. Shout out to the usual suspects. Love you all for reading this until chapter 8. More will come out about everyone.**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

RPOV

Sydney and I had been in the safe room for 5 hours and I needed to see Mason. Or Lissa. Or Hannah. I was lucky that there was a spare bathroom so I could use the toilet there when I was sick. There was enough food here to last us 6 months. I really hoped we didnt have to be here to see what would happen after the 6 months.

"What do we do know Sydney? I need to get out of here. I need to see my family." She was sitting on the ground. Her hair was pulled back for the first time and I could see a golden lily tattoo on her face. It was so beautiful.

"When the phone rings we will answer it and follow instructions. The cameras were taken down when the gun man first entered, which leads me to believe that there is someone on the inside. I need to talk to Belikov now that events have changed."

"What were you going to tell me about Mason and Tasha." She sighed. What was she hiding from me.

"I cant tell you know. You need to calm down for your saftey and the babys." I sat next to her. I felt tears reach my eyes, how could so much go wrong in a matter of months?

"Rose, it's going to be ok. We are going to get out of here safely. I actually have some news that may or may not be good. His has nothing to do with Mason. Its about your father. The reason we have been bringing you in every day was because your father was never shot in frount of the bar he owned. He was put into protective custody and then sent back to society 10 years ago. He was not aloud to approch you at all. You have no idea how badly he wanted to see you. He set up a bank account for you and has been putting 50 dollars a month in for you." I was shocked. What was he hiding from? I need to see my daddy. He was my hero when I was young. I need to speak to him. To check he was real.

"How..How do you know all this?" She looked guilty of something.

"I have been living with you father for those 10 years. We have been dating since I was 25. Your father was still married at the time. He knew your mother was cheating on him with Charles and he met me in the bar. We had a connection right away and I fell for him fast. When we knew that the Turkish mafia were after him for something that happened in his past we used my police connections to keep him safe for you and Adrian. Neither of you have to work ever again. Your father recently came into a huge wealth from the death of his parents. The biggest oil company in the world now belongs to your father." Wow, my father is still alive, I'm sitting in the same room as his girlfriend and I never have to work again. My life would be perfect now yet something felt wrong. As if something was missing. I had the feeling that Sydney and Dimitri had caught Mason cheating on me and I didnt want to accpet it. I loved him to much. I needed a friend right now.

**Yeah, a storm is threatening  
My very life today  
If I don't get some shelter  
Lord, I'm gonna fade away**

War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away  
War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away, hey, yeah 

MPOV

How could I tell her. I wanted to tell her before the others did. I needed her but as soon as she found out I would never see her again. She would push me away. I wish she knew already, to save me from telling her. I just hope that Dimitri guy doesnt say anything. He is Alexanders son for gods sake. How has nobody seemed to notice this? I feel like im going crazy. I love Rose so much. She is perfect and I feel like I have wronged her somehow. Its not my fault. I need help.

SPOV

I told Rose her father was a live and she seemed to be taking it well. I love that man so much. He is such a sweetheart and he misses Adrian and Rose. He regrets how he left them but he knew that it was for the best.

"Whats he like?" I was soo lost in my thoughts that I had forgottern Rose was even there.

"Hes a great guy. He is so loving and he is like a protector for me." She nodded and smiled.

"Does this mean I can call you Mum?" She giggled.

"No it doesnt I many be 18 years older than you but you cant call me Mum." I smiled at her. She was a sweet girl.

"I wish I knew him better, I never grew up with a strong father figure and now I know hes alive I feel like my life is going to turn around." I hoped it would for her. She didnt deserve what happened to her. I felt her sadness and knew what she needed. I found the speakers in one of the luggage chests and pulled them out. I grabbed my iphone out and pulgged it in. I found I song I knew she liked growing up.

**I feel unhappy**  
**I feel so sad**  
**I lost the best friend**  
**That I ever had**

**She was my woman**  
**I loved her so**  
**But it's too late now**  
**I've let her go**

**I'm going through changes**  
**I'm going through changes**

She started singing along. Her voice creating a melody with Ozzy's. She had an amazing voice. I knew why her father praised it so highly.

**We shared the eve's**  
**We shared each day**  
**In love together**  
**We found a way**

**But soon the world**  
**Had its evil way**  
**My heart was blinded**  
**Love went astray**

**I'm going through changes**  
**I'm going through changes**

The phone rang. I turned off the music and picked up the reciever.

"Syd, get Rose out of there. We took down the gunman and he is now in custody. Its all ok. Abe is here for the both of you."


	9. Chapter 9

_**FAST UPDATES YAY! :D I am on holiday and I have way to much time on my hands. I got an email from my friend in San Fran saying she was starting high school on the 7th of Jan. I hope you are all having a good time around Christmas and my prayers still go out the childrens familys if Newtown. May the children and Teachers and other adults involved Rest In Piece. I Love all my readers and Mrs Prow, Vespa, Qirkey Turkey, and my Pixie :D**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

MPOV

Over the past two days I have realiesed there is more to life than what Alex had told me. I was more than the small man standing in the corner, keeping my opinions to myself because they were not good enough. I was better than how Alex treated me. Rose was coming out of her shell and I knew her dad was waiting outside the safe house. I was glad that my love was finally getting her life back on track, but when she found out about what happened when she was in the room with him. The thought of what he was going to do made me sick. I wish I could have helped her. I was busy. It wasnt my fault.

RPOV

Sydney opened the door for me and I walked into the intterigation room from before. Nothing seemed to have changed except for a bullet lodged into the window. I love bullet proof glass. I saw a man standing in the door way, looking like he was going to cry. It was the same man I knew growing up, just add some wrinkles and a purple scarf.

"Daddy?" I could feel the tears forming, my voice gave away how scared I was.

"Rose. Come here, please let me hug you." I ran to him. I had missed him so much and I couldnt bare being away from my father any longer than I had to be. I kept hold of him for what felt like hours.

"Rose we need to continue the talk we were having before all of this broke out." I left his loving embrace and followed Dimitri down the corridor. I turned my head to give my father one last look but saw him hugging Sydney. They looked so happy. I missed Mason. A part of me felt as if it knew what I was trying to deny. That he was with Tasha when the police saved me. I was lead into an office with a long couch. I saw a picture of Dimitri and 5 other women and a small boy with them. One must be his Grandmother and another his Mother. He had his arm wrapped around the youngest looking one and I felt as if this was his family. They looked happy and a pang of jealously went through me. I wanted that happiness.

"We need to talk about Mason and Tasha." I looked him in the eye and he looked upset. Why was he upset?

"I had a feeling this was going to happen. You caught them together didnt you." He looked down. What was going on?

"No we didnt Roza. We... how am I going to say this." He sat down next to me. The couch dipped with his weight. I put my hand on his arm.

"Its ok Comrade. I figured it out. I think I would be an idiot not to have figured it out."

"Thats not what we found Rose. We found Tasha covered in blood on the ground holding a knife. Masons body was underneath her desk. She stabbed him 23 times. I am so sorry Roza" No, Mason's not dead. He was with me this morning. He cant be dead. He was there to watch over me this morning. No. No he cant be gone. He cant leave me.

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away**  
**'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way**  
**People are people and sometimes we change our minds**  
**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time**

DPOV

Roza just sat there. She looked numb. She wasnt crying. She wasnt moving. She sat staring at the picture of my family. What have I done? We had to tell her. I had no choice. I would rather her finding out now than later and she would blow up in our faces. I pulled her close to me and held her. She satarted sobbing. She was mumbling.

"He's gone. He's really gone. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell everyone. Its all my fault. I told him to go. All my fault. All my fault. Hes really really gone." I felt tears reach my eyes.

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie**  
**It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see**  
**'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down**  
**Now I don't know what to be without you around**

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**  
**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**  
**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**

**And I can't breathe**  
**Without you, but I have to**  
**Breathe**  
**Without you, but I have to**

MPOV

She knew. It would only be a matter of time until she moved on. I wanted her to move on. She needed to move on for the baby. I still cant believe Tasha would do that. She blamed herself. How could she blame herself. I was the one who didnt fight for her. I gave her up, knowing full well that he would try something. Tasha had been waiting for me. Oh god. Please look after her.

FLASHBACK

"Mason, leave us alone. She is keeping something from you and you need to leave. I want tot talk to her alone." She nodded at me. I knew what she ment. I wasnt happy about it but I wasnt going to fight her on this. I leant down and kissed her, letting her know I loved her.

"If he tries anything, yell for me. I will be outside. I love you." I walked out of the room. Tasha was sitting at her desk.

"Hello Mason. Why did he ask you to leave?" I glared at her. I couldnt stand the woman. She lied and cheated her way into his life and has never stopped.

"Why do you care Tasha. You've been cheating on him ever since you got here."

"Well, Mason, I know you and Rose havent been intimate since her birthday and I have an itch I need to scratch." She sat on her desk. She tired to look seductive, I felt sick to my stomach.

"MASON HELP ME" ROSE! I turned and felt someone grabbing my wrist.

"LET ME GO TASHA!"

"NO I WILL HAVE YOU MASON"

"NEVER I WOULD NEVER TOUCH YOU, YOUR A SLUT AND I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" And with that I felt a sharp pain through my stomach. She stabbed me. She kept stabbing me. Thrusting the knife in my body 23 times. I was dieing, she had made sure to hit major organs and my heart. I was leaving Rose. I cant leave her. She is everything to me and that child needs a father. I felt cold. As if my blood stopped. My heart was dead and so was I. I saw my body being dragged underneath a desk and Tasha sitting on the ground. The police burst through the door. I saw a light around Dimitri, and he was carrying Rose out of Alex's office. The light around her matched his. Does this mean they are soul mates? Oh god, I loved her but I knew he would love her forever. He was a good man, even though his father was a disgusting pig. I knew she would be safe.

**Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt**  
**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve**  
**People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out**  
**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**  
**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**  
**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**

**And I can't breathe**  
**Without you, but I have to**  
**Breathe**  
**Without you, but I have to**


	10. The End

_**Hey. This is the last chapter for The Cult. Im sorry for all of you that were enjoying this story but it ends nicely and not with a clifhanger. I love all of you and I hope you read my other storys. I enjoyd writing this story and I may write a sequal. Bye guys :'(**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

FOUR YEARS LATER

RPOV

Mason had been gone for four years. I had been married to Dimitri for two years. I had a three year old daughter called Macy and I finally had a healthy relationship with my father. Alex was still on the run, but there was not much we could do about that. I never bought him up around Dimitri as I never knew what to say. Alex was his father for gods sakes. It was awaful knowing he had killed Masons mother and framed it on his father. I met his father at the funeral, he was begging for forgiveness, he never needed to. I saw in his eyes that he was only trying to save Mason. I walked into the kitchen and saw Macy crying. I ran to her and sat down. I pulled her into a hug.

"Whats wrong Macy?" She stopped sobbing.

"The...The kids at kindy picked on me for being a ginger. Why am I the only the only one out of you and daddy who has red hair?" She knew why. She hated not knowing who her real father was and I hated having to explain to her that Dimitri would look after her.

"You know why honey. Your birth father died, daddy loves you though sweetie. You know he does." She smiled at me.

"Ok Mummy. Can we go watch some T.V?" I nodded at her and picked her up. I was finishing university so I couldnt be home for my family all the time. Lucky for me Dimitri was working 9-2:30. He always picked up Macy from kindy and made sure she was ok. Where was that husband of mine?

"COMRADE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Macy was half asleep on my lap. Nothing would wake her. She was deffinatly my daughter. He walked in with Lissa next to him.

"Hey Lissa?" She smiled and picked up Macy.

"Whats happening guys? Im really confused." Lissa smiled at me.

"You two are having a romantic evening while Chrsitian and I look after Macy. Have fun." And with those words she walked out.

"How long have you been planning this Comrade?" He smirked.

"Two weeks. Its a special day for us you know." I know. Its our two year wedding aniversary. We were both to busy to see each other this moring and I hadnt been able to say anything.

"Oh really. Now let me think. Its not my birthday, Its not your birthday. Its not Valentines day. Hmmmmm I dont think I know baby." I was teasing him, and he knew it.

"Think aniversary Roza. Its been two years since something important."

"OHH yea, Wedding. Hmmmm it wasnt that important." I winked at him.

"Cheeky girl" He lauched himself at me and pulled me closer to him.

"So, whats your plan honey." He chuckled at me.

"Dinner at Angora, then home and see what happens." I liked that plan.

LATER

We arrived at Angora and the place was empty. One table sat in the middle of the room. I turned to look at Dimitri.

"You did all of this, for me?" He nodded. I sat down and heard a song from our reception playing.

**Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all**

We sat down at the table and a waiter came over with a soup. It was a creamy sweet potato soup. My favortie. Then a roast pork belly. Thes best in the world. Dimitri knew me so well. We talked about my studys and I was so happy. He was such a gentalman and I knew that Mason would have approved. We walked home, it was a nice night and I knew Dimitri would keep me safe. We arrived into our home. I was glad that Abe had kept the bank account open for us. It made sure that we could live exactly how we wanted to. I knew I was safe with Dimitri but the high grade security system helped ensure that Alex couldnt get into the house.

**Of all the comrades that ever I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that ever I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all**

We went to the kitchen and grabbed the chocolate strawberries from the fridge. I was glad that they were handy for a late night snack. I had good news for Dimitri.

"Honey, I have to ask you something." He looked up and I saw he had some chocolate melted on his face. Just on the corner of his mouth.

"Sure you can Roza." I smiled. I loved this man with all my heart. He was the perfect husband.

"What would you say to having more children?" He looked confused.

"You know I want a bigger family, even if you dont I would still be happy with looking after Macy. I love that girl"

"If you could put a limit on children you wanted, what would it be?"

"4 more. I want a big family. I grew up with 3 sisters and I know that its what I want. Why the questions Roza?" He didnt even heistate when responding.

"What would you say to me being 2 moths pregnant?" He dropped the strawberry. His eyes grew happy. A stupid smile grew on his face.

"Thats perfect Roza." He pulled me into a huge hug. It wasnt has hard as the others had been but it let me know he was happy.

"I found out a week ago. I wanted the moment to be perfect before I told you. I love you Dimitri Belikov."

"And I love you Rosemary Belikova" And that was the moment I knew I would always be happy.

**A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all**

_**The End**_


End file.
